


I will always choose you

by space_slasher



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Рафаэль услышал разговор Клэри и Саймона. Он расстроен и чувствует, что его сердце разбито. Только Саймон сможет это исправить.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 6





	I will always choose you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Always Choose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177376) by [Idiotwithatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis). 



— За­чем вер­нулся? Раз­ве ты не дол­жен сей­час быть со сво­ей под­ружкой-охот­ни­цей? — ус­мехнул­ся Ра­фа­эль.

— По­чему я дол­жен де­лать это? — в за­меша­тель­стве спро­сил Сай­мон. — И во­об­ще, Клэ­ри — не моя де­вуш­ка, да­же близ­ко нет. Ско­рее она нач­нет встре­чать­ся с Иза­бель, чем со мной. — по­шутил Сай­мон, пы­та­ясь раз­ря­дить об­ста­нов­ку.

— Ты не за­был, что у вам­пи­ров прек­расный слух? Я знаю, о чем вы го­вори­ли. Ты выб­рал ее, хо­тя кто бы сом­не­вал­ся.

_/Нем­но­го ра­нее/_

— Ра­фа­эль, я мо­гу по­гово­рить с Сай­мо­ном на­еди­не? Это важ­но. — вры­ва­ясь в отель, не­тер­пе­ливо спро­сила Клэ­ри.

— Ес­тес­твен­но. Дет­ка, поз­во­ни мне, ес­ли по­надоб­люсь, — от­ве­тил Ра­фа­эль, об­ра­ща­ясь к Сай­мо­ну, и быс­тро вы­шел из ком­на­ты.

Раф де­лал так до­воль­но час­то и каж­дый раз Сай­мон крас­нел, на­чинал за­икать­ся. И приз­нать­ся чес­тно, ему это очень нра­вилось.

— О чем ты хо­тела по­гово­рить? — спро­сил Сай­мон, сос­ре­дота­чива­ясь на Клэ­ри.

— Нам нуж­на по­мощь. У Ра­фа­эля хра­нит­ся кин­жал, ко­торый мо­жет убить на­шего де­мона. Но не ду­маю, что он одол­жит нам его прос­то так, по­это­му сде­лать это дол­жен ты.

— Клэ­ри, ты же зна­ешь, что я не мо­гу про­сить его. Ес­ли кин­жал очень до­рог Ра­фа­элю, он не от­даст его ни­кому, в том чис­ле и мне. — Ну, ник­то и не го­ворил, что мы мо­жем по­лучить его толь­ко та­ким спо­собом… — про­шеп­та­ла де­вуш­ка.

— Я не мо­гу ук­расть его у Ра­фа­эля. Он убь­ет ме­ня, за­тем воз­родит и убь­ет опять!

— По­жалуй­ста, не­вин­ные лю­ди стра­да­ют, — умо­ляла Клэ­ри.

— Лад­но, я спро­шу. Но, ес­ли он от­ка­жет, я не бу­ду красть этот кин­жал.

— Хо­рошо, спа­сибо, Сай­мон.

Поз­же ночью, ког­да Ра­фа­эль был в хо­рошем рас­по­ложе­нии ду­ха, Сай­мон по­дошел к не­му.

— В об­щем… Ра­фа­эль, ты пом­нишь, что Клэ­ри раз­го­вари­вала со мной ра­нее. О важ­ном де­ле…

От­ве­том Сай­мо­ну пос­лу­жило фыр­канье, ко­торое, ско­рее все­го, оз­на­чало «да». Ра­фа­эль был пог­ру­жен в чте­ние древ­ней кни­ги, и Сай­мон по­нимал, что бо­лее раз­верну­того от­ве­та ждать от не­го не сто­ит.

Нер­вни­чая, Сай­мон стал хо­дить по ком­на­те:

— Им ну­жен твой кин­жал, что­бы убить де­мона. Зна­ешь кин­жал, ну, ко­торый ты хра­нишь в тем­ной ком­на­те в сталь­ном сей­фе… Жиз­ни при­митив­ных в опас­ности…

Он не за­метил, что Ра­фа­эль от­ло­жил кни­гу и прис­таль­но смот­рит на не­го. Он не за­метил вос­хи­щен­но­го и пол­но­го люб­ви взгля­да, его улыб­ки.

— Ох, лад­но, прос­ти. Не об­ра­щай вни­мания, это глу­по и бес­смыс­ленно, я не дол­жен был спра­шивать. За­будь то, что сей­час про­изош­ло.

Сай­мон рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся око­ло ко­фей­но­го сто­лика и за­думал­ся, но Ра­фа­эль вдруг за­гово­рил:

— Окей, Су­мереч­ные охот­ни­ки мо­гут взять его. Но луч­ше бы им вер­нуть кин­жал в чис­то­те и сох­раннос­ти. — Сай­мон кив­нул. — И спа­сибо, что спро­сил, вмес­то то­го, что­бы прос­то ук­расть.

_//_

— Сай­мон, я твоя дол­жница. Не знаю, что­бы мы де­лали бы без те­бя. — об­ни­мая, ска­зала Клэ­ри.

— Не об­ра­щай­те вни­мание, — про­гово­рила Из­зи, за­бирая кин­жал и ухо­дя вмес­те с Джей­сом.

— Об­ни­май­тесь даль­ше.

— Я ску­чаю по все­му это­му. — Клэ­ри мах­ну­ла ру­кой меж­ду ни­ми и зас­ме­ялась. — Мне нуж­но ви­деть мо­его луч­ше­го дру­га ча­ще, ина­че я сой­ду с ума.

— Я знаю, я то­же.

Она взя­ла Сай­мо­на за ру­ку:

— Идем с на­ми, нам мо­жет по­надо­бить­ся твоя по­мощь. Плюс мы бу­дем про­водить боль­ше вре­мени вмес­те.

Ник­то из них не за­метил Ра­фа­эля, наб­лю­да­юще­го за ни­ми с рас­сто­яния. Ник­то из них не уви­дел, как он убе­гал прочь пос­ле слов Клэ­ри. Ник­то из них не ус­лы­шал звук его раз­би­ва­юще­гося сер­дца.

— Ты же зна­ешь, я не мо­гу. Он очень до­рог и ва­жен мне, Клэ­ри, я не мо­гу бро­сить его.

— Да, я по­нимаю. Хо­тела прос­то на­пом­нить те­бе. И Сай­мон, ес­ли он поп­ро­бу­ет при­чинить те­бе боль, я при­ду и на­деру ему зад. — приг­ро­зила Клэ­ри.

— Спа­сибо.

Сай­мон об­нял де­вуш­ку еще раз и вер­нулся на­зад в отель.

_///_

— Ты име­ешь в ви­ду то, что Клэ­ри пред­ло­жила мне пой­ти с ней? — спро­сил Сай­мон.

— По­чему ты не выб­рал ее? Оче­вид­но, что вы двое очень близ­ки и дол­жны быть вмес­те. Я не воз­ра­жаю, Сай­мон. Не хо­чу, что я и мой клан был для те­бя за­пас­ным ва­ри­ан­том. По­это­му прос­то иди. — над­ломле­но ска­зал Ра­фа­эль.

— Ты, глу­пый вам­пир, раз­ве ты не слы­шал, что я от­ве­тил ей? — ис­крен­не на­чал Сай­мон. — Я ска­зал, что не мо­гу ос­та­вить те­бя. Я люб­лю Клэ­ри, но это не срав­нить­ся с мо­им от­но­шени­ем к те­бе, Раф.

— Прав­да?

— Ко­неч­но, это прав­да. Я всег­да и вез­де бу­ду вы­бирать те­бя, Ра­фа­эль.


End file.
